


Nothing left

by killing_kurare



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: - - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lian will avenge Park's death ... or die trying.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- revenge  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- only

 

 

Lian looks into a dirty mirror. Her features are hard and determined, that much she can see.

If she were dead now, would Park’s face look the same? As she thinks the name of her sister, her lips start to tremble and her eyes get teary. It had never occurred to her that they could ever be apart. As long as she can think, there had always been the two of them.

Lian and Park. Park and Lian.

Now it’s just Lian.

She sighs heavily and wipes these angry tears away. There’s nothing left but her. Sao Feng dead, her sister as well. What is her purpose in life now?

There is only one thing she can think of: revenge. Not duty or obligation. Just revenge.

She knows exactly who's responsible for this … and she knows that he has no shred of regret in his soul. Lian had seen it in his eyes, as their gazes had met in the heat of fighting. Then she had had no chance to avenge her sister, but the time will come.

Lian tries a little smile and cleans the mirror, so she sees Park smiling at her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll avenge your death,” she says and nods at Park, her smile faltering the second she turns around. “Or I’ll die trying …”

There’s nothing left to lose anyway.

 

 


End file.
